


Don't Scare Easy

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [30]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt, "Winry, gleefully planning her new creation after getting the Imperial commission to upgrade the hell out of Ran Fan's automail on a megacenz budget."  My story took a left turn at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Scare Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bob_Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bob_Fish).



> Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all, I just play in the sandbox.

X X X

Ran Fan had traveled across a desert at her lord’s request. She had faced homunculi in an alien land. She had endured port surgery and an automail installation in six months to return by her lord’s side. She had faced creatures that should have left her curled into a ball, drooling and pissing herself, only to become victorious.

A mere mortal shouldn’t frighten her, but it was the person at the table with her lord, the one he’d called to Xing to design a new arm for her. It was the light in those blue eyes, feverish and frenzied. It was the grand gestures made, pointing to the design with a cannon in the forearm, and the ability to add a grappling hook mode. It was the laconic expression on the one-time Fullmetal Alchemist’s face as he ate an apple, saying the most frightening thing she'd ever heard in her life:

“Better you than me.”

X X X


End file.
